Bleach x K
by Angelgirl236
Summary: Soul Society has been dealing with enough headaches and they decided to ask help to allies in a parallel world but what happens when there is a certain person they thought Aizen would never give up is in that parallel world and one of the allies team
1. Chapter 1

Ukitake was in his barracks smiling as his two 3rd seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki began arguing he then smiled sadly as he saw a picture with him in it with a girl who had the same hair colour as him she looked liked him but had brown eyes instead "Calling all Captains and Vice Captain for an emergency meeting" the hell butterfly disappeared after the message. Ukitake looked outside the window 'Wait for me Himeki we'll definitely come for you' Ukitake thought to himself then left

"As all of you know a lot of events have happened the betrayal of Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin and Tosen Kaname and the bounts" Yamamoto announced he then saw Matsumoto, Komamura and Momo flinch at the names but ignored it "It seems like we have no other choice but call on allies from the other world" he added "Allies?" Kenpachi asked "There is a parallel world of the world of the living" Yamamoto answered "Then that means that there are other Shinigamis there" Mayuri asked now interested in this 'parallel world' "We will talk about this later. DISMISSED" with that the rest of the Captains and their Vice Captain scattered. Kyoraku and Ukitake was left "You were thinking about her weren't you" the former asked Ukitake just nod "I miss my God-Daughter was here I miss her"

-MEANWHILE IN A BAR CALLED HOMRA-

A blonde hair man was wiping a wine glass when a hell butterfly came in "Hmm I see...alright...very well..." he then sighed as the butterfly flew away "They asked for help didn't they" A girl with long white hair asked sitting up from the coach she was sleeping on "Looks like it were all going aren't we" she asked the said blonde just smiled "Oi Kusanagi-san your creeping me out" "Sorry Himeki-chan. You do know you'll meet your father and grandfather again right"

SILENCE

"I'll tell the others" with that she left "She still has hate huh. But she's an amusing girl that Ukitake Himeki

A/N Prologue's finished here's a lil bit of Ukitake Himeki

Name: Ukitake Himeki

Age: 19

Birthday: October 24

Relatives: Ukitake Jushiro (father)

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Grand-Father)

Kyoraku Shinsui (Godfather)

Unnamed Mother (deceased)

Personality: Himeki is a tomboy but rarely acts like a girl. She is the third strongest and also the vanguard of HOMRA she also shows extreme loyalty to the Red King Suoh Mikoto she always starts a fight with either Yata Misaki or Fushimi Saruhiko but mostly the former she is stubborn and curses at people she will protect her comrades even if it cost her life

Tittles: HOMRA'S third strongest

Onihime

Meat Head ( by Yata Misaki )

Trivia

-The reason why Yata Misaki calls her meat head is unknown

- It is noted that even though she is a tomboy she refuses to cut her hair

-She is called Onihime due to her strength and name


	2. Chapter 2

In front of the parallel world's entrance of Soul Society

"What's wrong Himeki-chan?" A man with short, wavy brown hair asked slinging an arm over the said girl "It's nothing." Himeki said she then glared at the brunette

"Oi Chitose will you stop slinging your fucking hand over my shoulder!" she added. Chitose did as told fearing for his life

"Mikoto-san if we are going to the Soul Society does that mean were going to meet her old man, grandfather and mother?" a boy with chestnut hair asked "You'll meet my father, godfather and grandfather but not my mother" Himeki said unintentionally eavesdropping

"Why's that?" the chestnut haired asked "She died after I was born" there was a pregnant pause until

"Himeki-chan is that you?" a male voice asked they all turned to the source to find a man with jaw length black hair

"Ayasegawa!" Himeki yelled "Do you know him Himeki-san?" a fat (A/N pfft I love describing characters) man asked

"He's Ayasegawa Yumichika it's been 10 years so I don't know if he's still the 11th squad's 5th seat" Himeki explained

"Mou, Meki-chan what happened to 'Michi-nii'" Yumichika complained

"Michi-nii" Himeki's companion with the exception of a certain red hair and a child teased "Shut up I was 5 when I started calling him that" Himeki said her face red

"Aaah, Look Kenny Meki-Meki all grown up"

The group looked up and saw a man with spiky black hair that had small bells on his left shoulder is a girl with short pink hair on the right side of the man is bald headed man

"Oi Himeki who the fucks are they" The chestnut boy asked

"That one with the small bell in is hair is Zaraki Kenpachi he's the captain of the 11th squad the pink haired girl is Kusajishi Yachiru the lieutenant of the 11th division and the bald head guy is Madarame Ikkaku the 3rd seat of the 11th squad and I'm not sure if they still have their positions considering the years the gone by" Himeki explained

"Hahaha did you hear that Pachinko head she called you baldy" Yachiru laughed

'This is bad I knew that were going to be helping the Shinigamis but I didn't know that they're the ones we're helping and hear I thought that they were dead' Himeki thought to herself

"Himeki is that you!?" A familiar voice to Himeki exclaimed they looked up and saw that they were surrounded by other Shinigamis they were shocked to see Himeki but the most surprised was the man that looked like Himeki "Otou-sama!"

SILENCE

"OTOU-SAMA?!"

"M-M-MEAT HEAD HAS A FATHER" the chestnut head exclaimed pointing a shacking finger at Himeki

"TCH, OF COURSE I HAVE A FUCKING DAD MISAKI IF I DIDNT HAD ONE HOW THE FUCKING HELL WAS I BORN" Himeki shouted at the chestnut haired Misaki "AND DONT CALL ME MEAT HEAD YOU FUCKING CHIHUAHUA" Himeki added

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING CHIHUAHUA HUH MEAT HEAD"

"ISNT IT OBVIOUS ITS YOU. Oh yeah I FORGOT YOUR BRAIN IS THAT OF A CHIHUAHUA'S AND YOUR HEIGHT IS THAT OF A MIDDLE SCHOOLER"

"DIE AND GO TO HELL MEAT HEAD"

"DIDNT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARDOUS ASSHOLE SON OF A BITCH!"

"IS BASTARDOUS EVEN A FUCKING WORD!?"  
"HOW THE FUCKING HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?"

And so the two teens yelling contest continued but with more colourful vocabulary

"Are they always like this?" Kenpachi asked as he and the other Shinigamis went to the ground (They were floating before)

"More importantly" Yumichika paused "MY SWEET PRINCESS HAS BEEN CORRUPTED BY THEM" he wailed pointing at Himeki's group

"Himeki has been like this since Yata-chan and Fushimi came to HOMRA and since Yata is her childhood friend and if you put those two pictures together well" the blonde said sweatdropping as the two teens started insulting each other that had no relation to their first argument

"Wait a minute she couldn't have age that quickly in 10 months!" a boy with short white hair exclaimed "Hitsugaya-taichou is right" Yumichika agreed

"Huh? What do you mean by 10 months? 10 years passed since Aizen kidnapped me" Himeki said she was holding Yata's collar her other hand balled into a fist Yata was also in the same position

"Hmm interesting it seems that one month here equals 1 year there" a creepy man said( A/N Don't deny it. He may be awesome at times...I think... but he's creepy)

"Looks like nothing changed here..much" Himeki said punching Yata who the latter did to the former.

"YOU PINKIN A FIGHT HUH CHIHUAHUA WELL THEN BRING IT ON"

And so the teens fought... again

"Anyway who are you?" Himeki's father asked to the blond

"I'm Kusanagi Izumo, the fat one with the goatee is Kamamoto Rikio, the two besides him are Bando Saburota and Akagi Shohei. The one who has a blue hoodie and orange hair are Sutr Eric and Fujishima Kosuke the one who is currently flirting with one of your allies is Chitose Yo behind him is Dewa Masaomi. The one who Himeki is currently punching is Yata Misaki .And finally the red hair is Suoh Mikoto beside him are Kushina Anna and Totsuka Tatara."

"Oi Misaki want to get serious now 'cuz I'm dying to fight right now" Himeki said

"Bastard you just said what I just want" Yata replied

"Oi if you two want to fight then here's your weapons" Izumo then threw two skateboards, a hockey stick and a baseball bat in which the two managed to catch

"Oi Misaki don't blame me when you get beaten up"

"As if"

Himeki then stomped on her skateboard a red aura surrounding her as Yata attempted to punch her

Himeki kicked Yata in the stomach only to be blocked by the latter. Himeki distanced herself from Yata and when she was far enough she reached something into her pocket and threw a knife

Yata saw the knife and hit it with the baseball bat. He was surprised when Himeki was in front of him and was kicked in the stomach this time successful

"Amazing" Ikkaku said watching the fight

"She isn't called Onii-Hime after all she is strong with or without her aura" Dewa said

"Oi, Mikoto should we stop them? They might destroy this place." Izumo warned at the latter who's watching the fight and made a grunt

"You deal with it"

Kusanagi sighed before putting on a cigarette and lighting it. He took a drag then put it out of his mouth and tossed it to the direction of the two, fireballs appearing. Luckily the two saw the fireballs and moved out of the way thus ending the fight

Himeki and Yata was suddenly hovering in the air thanks to Kusanagi holding them by the face "Hai Hai you two let's stop fighting and start making up" Kusanagi smiled

The two eyed each other and apologized to each other but with highly noticeable sarcasm

After the event the captain of the first squad Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was surprised to see his granddaughter but never showed it

"You are the Red King are you not, Suoh Mikoto?" he asked the latter who just grunt

Suddenly Yamamoto attacked Mikoto only to be blocked by...

"I don't care if you are my grandfather but IF you hurt Mikoto-san in any way I'll kill you" Himeki warned keeping the sword by using her hockey stick the red aura surrounding her again but this time with the weapon

"Ukitake Himeki stand down right now this instant!" Ukitake warned his daughter. The latter ignored him

"Stand down" Mikoto's lazy voice commanded

"HAI MIKOTO-SAN" her personality changed from threatening to well like a loyal dog

"Oi Himeki-san your embarrassing yourself" Kamamoto said trying not to laugh no matter how many he saw it

"Shut up fatso"

Everyone laughed with the exception of Byakuya, Mikoto, Yamamoto and Hitsugaya


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for not updating blame my graduation practices speaking of graduation I FINNALY graduated last march 22 good bye 6th grade hello grade 7 FUCK YOU K-12 PROGRAM! My sister's graduation was yesterday anyway ONTO THE STORY!

...

"Oi Himeki are you sure it's alright to eavesdrop on this meeting" Chitose asked nervously

The Captains with their lieutenants and HOMRA'S beloved King are currently having a meeting about Aizen and unfortunately HOMRA'S clansmen weren't allowed to participate in said meeting

"It's alright I used to eavesdrop on meeting like this when I was a kid" Himeki replied leaning on thewall "Besides I don't trust them not hurting Mikoto-san after all the old man attacked him "

"Oi you should learn to trust other more easily brat" a familiar voice said causing Himeki to turn around

"M-Madarame what are you doing here this meeting is supposed for the Captains, Lieutenants and Mikoto-san's so that means that you can't interfere" Himeki said shocked

Suddenly the wall Himeki leaning on got destroyed

"Oi Himeki-Chan are you okay!?" Izumo asked as he helped Himeki get up

"Yeah but what the fuck happened in there!" Himeki exclaimed

"You shouldn't have eavesdropped in the first place" Hitsugaya said as he and the other captains with their lieutenants

"Tch fuck off" and with that Himeki was about to go when...

"Oi where are you going Meki" Ukitake asked his daughter

A knife was suddenly thrown at Ukitake in which resulted a small cut on his cheek

"I don't want somebody who didn't save his own daughter call me that" Himeki spat out angrily

"I'm going back to the bar" Himeki left

"Himeki hates you for not saving her when she was in this Aizen guy custody she believed that you'll be able to save her from him but after a year she managed to escape all on her own." Izumo explained

"I was 15 when I saved her from a gangster who was infamously known for kidnapping and selling children as slaves" Mikoto added

"I never knew" Ukitake said in a sad voice

"I met her when I was being beaten up by some of our seniors in elementary school; she took all the beatings for me since then we became friends. Back then she was like a princess who protected everyone but even now she still like one but in a more violent way" Yata said shocking everyone

"She did save Shohei from getting beaten up by an army of gangsters" Bando added

"She never did any of that here all she did was cause trouble but she was like a princess here being Yamamoto-Taichou's granddaughter" Hitsugaya said

A scream was suddenly heard followed by a Hollow's roar

"Shit! That was Himeki!" Yata exclaimed going to the direction where Himeki screamed

"Yata-chan wait" Izumo yelled but it was too late for Yata was out of earshot


End file.
